Butler juga Manusia
by CornellDeacon
Summary: ARGH! Author lagi digangguin sama sodara-  Eh? Udah on-air yah? Oke.. -coughs- jadi. Ini fanfic tentang Charles Grey, tentang KELEMAHANNYA bukan KEHEBATANNYA. Oh, well. Baca aja deh. Warnings inside


Oke. Lagi lagi saya ngepost fanfic gaje yang menuh menuhin FFn aja... –sigh- Oh, well. Lagian saya pengen ngepost fic Kuroshitsuji. Bukan FF ato KH lagi... HEBAT KAN! –bangga pada diri sendiri-

Saya juga ga tau apakah ada yang ngebaca nih fanfic ato cuma dipelototin judulnya doang, terus baca summary-nya terus nge klik fic lain yang lebih bermutu...

RnR my bebeb readers~ jangan songong kayak D*** yah!

Besok ada pelajaran bahasa arab nggak sih...? kalo ada pengen ngerjain PR nih.

Title : Butler juga manusia  
>Summary : ternyata Butler ratu yang katanya hebat itu juga punya kelemahan! Yah, namanya juga manusia, iblis aja ada kelemahannya.<br>Main Character : C. Grey  
>Rate : T (author ga bisa nentuin rate. Jadi T terus deh)<br>Genre : Horror/Humor (mungkin?)  
>Warning : Garing. OOC mungkin? Typo parah bisa saja terjadi. Slight Sho-ai PhippsGrey

Happy Reading~

~0~

Cowok senga berambut putih itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya melotot, lirik kanan... lirik kiri...

'sialan. Gue lupa nutup jendela... Lilinnya mati ketiup angin...' batin Earl Grey sambil menendang selimutnya kelantai. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil korek api di lacinya.

"hihihihihihi..." ada bunyi misterius yang datang dari jendela "Ph-Phipps...? Jangan nakut nakutin ah! Suara lu kayak banci tau!" kata Grey (namanya kayak nama kucing sodara saya #gapenting)

Suara misterius itu terdiam. Grey pun mengambil selimutnya yang ada di lantai untuk membalut tubuhnya yang merinding. Mas Grey (Ih. Beneran deh. Author ga sreg nulis 'Grey') pun lanjut mencari korek apinya.

"maaaassss... mas abu abuuuuu..." suara misterius itu bunyi lagi, kali ini pake nada tukang jamu Indonesia.

Grey yang sebenernya ga ngerti bahasa Indonesia itu nengok ke kanan kiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Mukanya tambah pucet.

"Sialan. Abis pulang dari rumahnya si bocah ingusan itu kayaknya gue kena sial mulu deh" kata Grey kenceng kenceng supaya nggak takut.

"hihihihihi... mas Greeeeey... Bahasa inggrisnya kok kasaaaaar...?" kata suara nyinden itu lagi, kali ini pake bahasa inggris (ternyata hantu tukang jamu Indonesia jago bahasa inggris ya?)

Grey pun lari keluar dari kamarnya. Dia pun berlari melewati lorong rumahnya yang luas.

_Sreeet... sreeeet... sreeeettt..._

"hihiihihi... Mas Greeeey... Saya ini juara ngesot tingkat nasional lhooo..." kata suara hantu itu, yang makin lama makin deket. Grey pun berlari lebih kenceng. Lagian ini hantu Indonesia dateng darimana sih! Kan jaman jamannya belum ada pesawat gitu. Beda benua pula...

Grey pun menjerit ketakutan sambil berlari ke kamar Phipps. Grey pun menggedor pintu kamar Phipps.

Mas mas yang lebih tinggi itu keluar dengan muka suntuk. "apaaaaa...?" kata Phipps sampe nyaris ngences. Grey nggak ngejawab, dia maen masuk aja gitu.

"Greee...y...? Ngapain siiih...?" Phipps membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Grey yang lagi nutupin badan pake selimutnya yang belum dicuci 2 minggu itu. Grey gemeteran sampe nggak bisa ngomong

"Oi...?" Phipps nyentuh pundak Grey. Tak disangka sangka, Grey pun menjerit

"MENJAUH! MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!" Grey menerjang Phipps. Masih pake wujud kepompongnya.

"hihihihihihihiii... Grey ketakutaaaann~" kata suara misterius itu yang udah nyampe disamping kuping Grey

(entah kenapa Author yang penakut ini merinding ngetik nih cerita)

Grey menjerit jerit, masih diatas badan Phipps yang keker itu.

"Grey? Gue ga bisa tidur nih kalo lu teriak teriak terus" kata Phipps jengkel, kayaknya dia nggak bisa denger bisikan setan terkutuk itu.

"Mas Grey mau jamuuu...? Ada jamu rematik... ada jamu pintar... ada jamu supaya disayang suami juga lhooo... Daripada minum teh sama wine terusss... Mau jamu kencur...?" tawar setan itu.

"NGGAAAK! NGAAKK! UWEEES! WEEES! (pake bahasa jawa ceritanya) AKU NYERAAAAH!" Jerit Grey lagi.

"Hihihihihi... Beli buku 'Poconggg juga pocong' yaaaah..." tiba tiba mas pocong dateng sambil bawa kresek item yang isinya buku tadi. Mas pocong loncat loncat ngelilingin Grey.

"Nonton Pocong vs. Kuntilanak yaaah... Jangan lupa lho" kata mbak kunti yang dateng sama mas pocong. Pacaran nih yeee~

"Jangan main sampe sore. Nanti saya culik..." kata wewe gombel yang masuk dari jendela. Grey pun frustasi. Dia menjerit lagi

"TIIIIII-"

KATS!

Grey langsung loncat dari kasurnya. Mimpi toh.

"Greeeeeeyyy..." bunyi bunyi aneh itu muncul lagi. Kali ini suaranya beler dan nge bass... "Eehh...? Phipps...? Suaramu kayak pintu bobrok gituu..? Jangan nakut nakutin ah" kata Grey sambil sweatdrop.

Tiba tiba sekelebat warna putih muncul tiba tiba dari dalam selimut Grey. Grey pun menjerit..

Ternyata...

"Sialan lu Grey. Ngatain suara gue kayak pintu bobrok" kata Phipps. Grey pun menarik napas lega.

**FIN**

**AHH- HAHAHA AHAHAHAHA AHAHA HAHA**

Beginilah. Aneh kan? Maklum, masih newbie. Dan mungkin genre humornya mesti diapus aja ya? Nggak lucu sama sekali soalnya.


End file.
